A Desirable Outcome
by laurenkmyers
Summary: This is my take on what happened after that impromptu archery lesson, with a twist. Post-Warrior story. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi, I'm new to the publishing on business, but I've been reading stories on here for years and I thought I'd see what you guys thought of my story, just a warning for people who are a little faint-hearted this story is rated M for a reason, it has swearing and sex so read at your own will. I'd appreciate some con-crit if anyone is willing to offer as this is officially my first ever story. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.  
>Thanks<br>Lauren  
>xxxx<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville related, if I did Chloe and Oliver would have had more screen-time, that is all.

A Desirable Outcome

Chloe had had bad days before, but this was just something else. She was having an unusually interesting day, up until the part where she was almost killed by a twelve year old boy turned superhero/villain. _Thank you, Zatanna_.

Chloe Ann Sullivan was used to being the one that bad things happened to so she wasn't exactly surprised when her day outside Watchtower had turned, for lack of a better word, sour. Clark, once again, came to her aid, the boy was returned to his former self and everything was back to normal, or as normal as things got around her. All in all, it was just another day to add to her subconscious 'Wall of Weird'.

She sighed sadly to herself as she looked up at her ivory tower. Cuddling up on the sofa with some popcorn, a glass of wine and Gerard Butler topless on her T.V. screen sounded like the perfect way to end the day. The elevator chimed and she walked out, silently thanking Victor for fixing it the day before because she could have done without the hassle of climbing those stairs.

When she pushed the doors to Watchtower open she was startled by an arrow, no less, whizzing by her head and hitting the target placed in the middle of the room, as it was suppose to. Oliver was standing there; bow in hand, ready to take aim a second time round and Chloe wandered what he was doing there so late. Maybe he'd just been patrolling and fancied a chat. There goes any hope of seeing Gerard Butler in all his naked glory, she thought almost dejectedly.

"_Slow night?"_ she asked, a hint of something in her voice that Oliver picked up quicker than you'd expect.

_"Figured I'd squeeze in some target practise_..." he replied, retrieving another arrow. He looked over at the table and added, sheepishly _"and a single malt"._  
>Chloe thoughtfully remembered that bottle of wine she had been craving since the whole ordeal and shook her head sweetly, whiskey will do nicely.<p>

_"Did you bring enough for the rest of the class_?" she asked, shredding her coat, revealing a shimmery green silk blouse that did wonders for her petite, but curvy figure. Oliver had noticed her choice in colour changing to green a lot lately, but he just smirked and kept it to himself, she really did look good in green.  
>"<em>Help yourself, Professor"<em>he smirked _"Running a little light on allegory tonight. Bumpy day?"._

"_Not the smoothest"_she admitted softly as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey pouring herself a generous amount, kicking off her shoes and sighing, "_Someone asked me when the last time I had a good time was and, I didn't have an answer"_she answered truthfully.

Oliver turned slowly, studying her closely as she stared back at him, seductively taking a sip of his finest whiskey before turning back to the target and answering,  
>"<em>I don't think anyone can fault you for being on edge Chloe, hell, if anyone can relate, it's me"<em>

"_Yeah, you can"_she replied, chuckling to herself.

"_You know, sometimes you gotta take your fun..."_he paused, releasing another arrow, _"where you can get it, and sometimes..."_the implications of his words taking on a whole new meaning "_it's right in front of your face_he added with an arched eyebrow and a cocky grin "_you just have to want to see it".__  
><em>The two of them forgot all about their troubles for that one moment to stare into each other's eyes.

"_Come on"_He goaded, holding out his bow, not giving her a way out because this time, he knew what he wanted and Oliver Queen _always_got what he wanted. Chloe, always rational, always knowledgeable knew what Oliver was implicating, yet she didn't have it in her to deny him what he so obviously wanted, and if she was being truly honest with herself, she wanted it just as much. She ardently took one last swig of the fiery substance that had kept her new found confidence sky high, and walked over to where Oliver stood. He handed her the bow and went to stand behind her tiny frame. His erection pushed firmly up against her lower back and he felt Chloe tense, she knew how aroused he was and he just hoped that she was feeling the tension as much as he was. Pulling her closer to him, he let his calloused fingers glide ever so slowly up her arm until he reached her hand.

"_How do I know when to let go"_she whispered, surprised by her ability to keep her voice in check with his body so close to hers.  
>"<em>It's all about your heart..."<em>he explained quietly. She glanced down at their now joined hands and breathed in deeply.

"_Just listen, right there in between the beats..."_he whispered huskily for her ears only. "_That's when you let go"._Oliver lowered his hand to grab a hold of her hip guiding her in the right direction. Chloe felt all the tension in her body relax as she sank back into Oliver's touch. She took a deep breath in to calm her nerves and then let go of the arrow. Bullseye.

Chloe felt a sense of relief and something much more desirable wash over her, she felt much freer in Oliver's arms then she had done her whole life. She turned in his arms, a big grin on her face and dropped the bow unceremoniously to the ground. Oliver saw her eyes darken; even with that smile plastered on her face he knew that this was the moment. He carefully lifted his hand to cup her cheek, holding her intense gaze with one of his own and then that's when it happened, she moved towards him and their lips met in a heated frenzy. He grabbed her, pulling her body flush against his, wrapping both arms securely around her as their lips danced with one another. The taste of whiskey still firmly on her lips only fuelled his desire for her as he lifted her squarely off the floor. She seemed to know what he was planning and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, moaning at the sudden contact of heat against heat.

Oliver stumbled forward until Chloe's back hit the stain glass window behind them and when he heard her moan he nearly lost himself in her the thought of letting this woman go, scared him. He wanted her so badly. Chloe was the first to pull back for air.

_"Oliver, we shouldn't be-"__  
><em>_"No"_he said against her lips to quieten her_"do you want this Chloe, yes or no?"__  
><em>_"Yes"_she moaned. _  
><em>_"Then stop talking and let me give you what you want"__  
><em>And with that all rational thought Chloe ever had left her body as Oliver's mouth left his mark along her neck and lowered to nibble at her collarbone. The first article of clothing to go was Chloe's blouse as Oliver ripped it from her body. Buttons flew across the room and Chloe giggled at his enthusiasm. He would be buying her a new blouse though, she thought cheekily. Oliver's chocolate brown eyes darkened at the sight of her plumb breast covered in green lace.

_"God, sidekick, are you trying to kill me? Green blouse and lace green lingerie?"._  
><em>"Well, a girl's got to be prepared for anything, you're not the only one who's been thinking about this, Oliver"<em>she winked. Oliver groaned at her implications and hiked her skirt over her hips revealing those blessed green lace panties hiding her dripping wet core from him.

_"God, I want you so much, sidekick. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"__  
><em>_"Show me"__  
><em>_"My pleasure"._

And it was. Oliver made quick work of her bra, palming one of her gorgeous breasts in one skilled hand and snaking his other to hover over her lace-covered clit. The sound of Chloe's harsh, laboured breath against his ear urging him on.

Oliver gripped Chloe's lace panties and pushed them to the side giving him all the access he needed. He slowly swiped his thumb over her clit and started rubbing it in delicious circles which made Chloe see stars. Oliver slowly lowered his hand and his gaze down to her heated core and smirked mischievously. He stopped his movements and pulled her legs from around his body so she stood now, looking up at him with a confusion etched on her face.

Chloe had no idea why Oliver had suddenly stopped touching her, but she already missed his touch. It wasn't until she watched Oliver sink to his knees, smirk firmly on his face, did she have any clue as to what he was about to do. With her skirt still hiked up around her waist Oliver gripped the edge of her panties and slowly tugged them down her creamy, slender legs throwing them haphazardly over his shoulder to meet her discarded bra and blouse. He looked up into her glistening emerald eyes, silently asking her permission, and when she made no noise of protest he nudged her legs apart and kissed his way up the inside of her thigh. When he reached her gleaming, wet core he gave her no warning before tantalisingly slowly licking her core from top to bottom before thrusting his eager tongue inside her, making her scream for him.

_"Fuck, Oliver"_she couldn't control the way her body was reacting to him as she, once again, became a screaming, writhing mess. His tongue thrusting in and out of her body making her go crazy for him, she needed this, wanted this desperately. Oliver, wanting nothing more than to see her come undone for him, slowly rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb whilst fucking her with his tongue.

_"Come for me, Chloe"_ he breathed, lips still latched onto her core.  
><em>"Oh god, Ollie, I-I , shit that feels so good"<em>_  
><em>Oliver slowly slid one of his long digits inside her pumping her in time with his tongue causing Chloe to cry out for '_More'._

And that was all it took, Chloe felt her whole body arch and convulse as the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life washed over her, those stars she saw earlier were nothing but a memory as her body lapped up this brand new experience. And this was only the beginning. Oliver licked and sucked her clean of all her juices. He savoured every last drop as if it were a million dollar bottle of whiskey, carrying her through her orgasm and bringing her back down from her high.

_"You taste even better than I could have imagined"_he groaned quietly in approval. Chloe looked down at him, through lust filled eyes and whispered a little hoarsely,  
><em>"You're wearing far too many clothes"<em>

Oliver chuckled darkly and helped her lift his shirt over his head to join her clothes somewhere on the floor. Chloe then attached herself to his belt buckle making quick work of it, popping the button open and sliding the zipper down teasingly. He stepped out of his jeans easily, revealing nothing but a completely naked Oliver Queen standing in front of her. She wanted to make a snarky comment about his lack of underwear but words, for the first time in her life, had failed her.

Before her stood a man who could have been a Greek God for all she knew. His body was flawlessly toned, from his perfectly proportioned shoulders, to those arms (_Don't even get me started on those arm)_right down to his very generously sized manhood. She let her eyes linger for a little longer than was necessary.

_"See something you like, sidekick?"_he taunted, lifting her into his arms and carrying her over to the couch, finally disposing the last piece of clothing separating him from her. Suddenly, realisation settled on to Oliver's face.

_"Damn it, I didn't bring anything"_ he exclaimed, furious at his own stupidity, but then again he hadn't carried condoms in his pocket for a long time.  
>Realisation dawned on Chloe's face as she watched Oliver strut about, naked in front of her.<br>_"I-I'm on the pill... but I understand if you still don't want to-"_

Oliver didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before he settled himself between her thighs and began probing her mouth open with his, nibbling on her bottom lip before dipping his tongue inside her willing mouth. Oliver held back long enough to ask her one last time if this is what she wanted.

_"I want you, Oliver"_ she begged _"please, I need you inside of me"._  
>Oliver lined himself with her entranced and held her gaze as he slowly slid into her thick folds.<p>

_"God, you're so tight"_  
><em>"It's been a while, just give me a minute<em>" she admitted.  
>Oliver waited, like the gentleman that he was, until she was ready for him to start moving, but he didn't have to wait long.<p>

_"Ollie, please"_  
>That was all the encouragement he needed before he plunged all the way into her wet core. She felt so good around him, so tight, but also the perfect fit. Oliver picked up the pace and his thrusts were becoming harder and faster. Oliver had thought about this moment for a few months now and not a single one of those fantasies were as good as this. The way her back arched every time he got too far away or the way her hips moved in time with his thrusts, or even the cute little mewling sounds she made when he hit that spot inside her. This was just what Oliver needed. He needed Chloe a lot more than he realised and now he was only just beginning to see why. She made him feel like a man again, like he had a purpose. It was true, Green Arrow needed his Watchtower.<p>

Chloe was so wrapped up in the way Oliver was making her feel she forgot all about her shady past with 'love' and her overbearing, control-freak nature because being with Oliver meant she didn't need to be in control. All she had to do was feel, and Oliver knew just how to make her body hum. Chloe was on the verge of her second, mind-blowing orgasm of the night when she felt Oliver pull back to rub her clit in just the right way, his touch felt like little flames dancing across her creamy skin igniting a fire so bright no other man could even compare. With one final flick of his thumb and one lasting thrust inside her Chloe knew this would always be the best sex of her entire life. Nothing compared to this.

Oliver was so close to spilling his load that holding back was physical torture, but he wasn't about to come unless Chloe came along with him. He felt her muscles clench tightly around him in her final orgasm and that was all it took. Oliver relinquished all control of his body, giving in to what was definitely, the most intense orgasm of his life before rolling over, to stop from crushing Chloe's petite form from under him. He pulled her close to him so they were spooning on the couch, both breathing heavily and smelling of sweat, sex and the sweet scent of their mingled bodies. They were both so exhausted that sleep was inevitable. Listening to each other's breathing they both fell into a soundless sleep, their bodies just a mass of tangled limbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I hope you liked the first chapter; this is the second and final chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending. Reviews would be wonderful. Enjoy.  
>-Lauren<p>

No beta, therefore all mistakes are my own. 

* * *

><p>Chloe was the first to wake when the light bounced off the coffee table in front of her. She looked around, dazed, before her whole body went rigid. She was naked, and she wasn't alone. Oliver felt Chloe tense against him and waited for the inevitable Chloe Sullivan freak out, but when her body relaxed against his once more he was hopeful that her freak out wouldn't be ruining his morning. He was thankful.<p>

Grabbing hold of her hips and forcing her back into his body only woke the sleeping giant now pushed flush against her perfectly sculptured ass. His cock twitched with excitement. Morning sex was a privilege he hadn't indulged in quite some time, yet he found himself almost drooling in anticipation. Chloe felt Oliver wake behind her and she certainly felt his erection stroking against her ass. He was excited, so was she. This was so uncharacteristic for her, but, like last night she found she couldn't bring herself to care. They'd talk later.

_"Morning gorgeous"_ Oliver mumbled against her shoulder, before forcing her around to look at him. She was gorgeous in the morning, not that she wasn't always gorgeous. He'd been lusting after Chloe Sullivan for longer than he'd care to admit, how could you not when the woman wore those damn skirts that showed up her perfect ass and those damn thigh high slits. Yes, Chloe Sullivan was a woman he had always wanted, and now that he'd tasted the forbidden fruit it was going to take a lot to keep him away. Chloe Sullivan was _his.__  
><em>

"_Morning"_she replied, voice still laden with that sleepy haze. He eyes fluttered open and were welcomed by those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes smiling down on her. She felt her heart flutter. His intense gaze sending shockwaves through her entire body. The man was simply breath-taking. She still found it hard to believe that such a man could want her. She was simple-looking. Your average 'girl-next-door' type. She didn't have the exotic beauty that Lana Lang possessed and she certainly didn't own a pair of legs that went on forever like Lois Lane, yet for some reason Oliver wanted her, he desired her and last night, he may have just stolen her heart.

_"So, last night was pretty intense."_He whispered against her ear, that sexy smirk firmly in place. _  
><em>_"You're telling me"_she sighed as thoughts of the way he had touched her, the way his tongue lapped at her juices, the feel of him thrusting into her body clouded her mind.

_"Y'know there's this theory, that's not yet been proven, that morning sex is even better"_he whispered huskily in her ear, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
>"<em>Is that so?"<em>She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised._"I suppose, for strictly scientific purposes, of course, we should perhaps test this theory? Who are we to stand in the way of science?"_she licked her lips slowly and winked at him, grinding herself seductively against his ever-growing erection.

_"I like the way you think, Professor"_he replied, voice low.  
>Oliver slowly sat up, swooping Chloe in his arms and resting her on top of him so she was sat straddling his waist, legs either side of his body.<p>

"_I always did like a woman on top"_he winked and thrust up, rubbing his erection over her core, eliciting a whimper out of her at the sweet, torturous friction. Chloe was already so wet and so ready for him that fore-play was not even an option. She needed to feel him inside of her again so she grabbed his cock in her tiny hand and guided him to her entrance, before slowly sliding onto him until she felt him twitch in excitement.

Oliver groaned at the feel of being inside her once more, his desire for the woman currently sat on his lap was a never-ending battle. No matter that he'd gone three rounds with her last night, it just wasn't enough. He craved her like he had never craved another woman in his life; she was the only woman he wanted. No other woman would do. Only her, and he needed her to know that she was his in every way possible.

Oliver tilted his head back to look her in the eyes; he lifted his hand to cradle her cheek before slowly wrapping his arms around her and carefully gliding his hands up her gloriously soft back to pull her closer to him.

"_Ride me"_he said, with an almost aggressive thrust, grabbing her hips tightly.  
>Chloe arched back, rotating her hips deliciously and without further notice started bouncing on his lap like she was meant for this and only this.<p>

"_God yes,_ _just like that."_He grunted. "_You are the most erotic woman I have ever laid eyes on"_he muttered before latching himself onto one of her very hard, awaiting nipples.

"_Oh, Oliver, yes harder"_was her only response, she wouldn't think, she could barely breathe, but that didn't matter as long as Oliver thrust _'harder'_.

Bart, Victor and AC were just walking through the door of Watchtower chatting aimlessly about their latest mission, when they spotted their very own Watchtower bouncing, on what appeared to be, their bosses lap like she was a randy cowgirl born to ride. Three pairs of eyes were glued to the show in front of them, not one uttering a single word as they watched Oliver's big hands slide lovingly up Chloe's exposed back and back down again. Three mouths hung open, shocked.

"_Oh"_AC uttered first.  
>"<em>My"<em>Victor choked in response.  
>"<em>Sweet baby Jesus"<em>Bart cried finally.

Chloe and Oliver went rigid when they heard the boys' proclamation and Chloe whipped her head around to see her team mates staring at them from the doorway, mouths hung open in what could only be described as unadulterated shock.

"_Licious'...you wound me"_Bart uttered suddenly with a pout, though his gaze swept leisurely over the expanse of Chloe's naked body appraisingly. Victor and AC also can't help themselves as they both appreciated the lush, pale skin of Chloe's back and the way her ass looked perfectly supple in Oliver's grasp.

Oliver doesn't miss the lust-filled gazes currently watching _his_Watchtower.  
>"<em>TURN AROUND!"<em>he barked, pulling Chloe off of him and covering her with his own naked body, shielding her from view.

Victor and AC jump and turn swiftly, but Bart's stare lingers on his Licious as he ogles a while longer, because who wouldn't look, right?

"_BART!"_Oliver bellowed with nothing but pure venom in his voice as he locks gaze with the young speedster. One look from Oliver and Bart shields his eyes without another word.

Oliver turns his attention back to Chloe and they dress each other quickly and quietly. An adorable blush creeps across Chloe's cheeks as she thinks about what to say next, this was beyond awkward. And she didn't even get to finish...

"_You can turn around now, there better be a good reason for your being here"_Oliver warned the boys carefully, gauging their reactions as they all turned around sheepishly.

"_Actually, I do have some new information on a new 33.1 lab that we need to update you on, but, we can come back later when you're not otherwise occupied?"_if Victor had the human capability of producing a blush he would be as red as a tomato by now, this was not what he wanted to walk into this morning. AC nodded in agreement, whilst Bart stood rigidly looking from one face to another with a confused look on his face.

"_Woah, wait a minute, hold up, I wanna know when this-"_he pointed between Chloe and Oliver accusingly "_happened, and another thing"_he turned to Chloe and whined_"Bossman, Licious, really? What's he got that I ain't got? I totally had dibs."__  
><em>

"_Hey! I am no one's property, Bart Allen, you got that_?"

Chloe raised her brow at the younger man in impatience "_and this-"_she gestured between herself and Oliver "_is none of your business, so I suggest you boys come back later, when we've all had time to process what's happened today and then we'll talk, do I make myself clear?"__  
><em>

The three men nodded in agreement before walking back out of Watchtower and into the elevator, reaching the bottom, and going their separate ways.

Chloe sighed as Oliver wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
>"<em>Nicely done"<em>he stated appraisingly as he kissed her ear lobe and tickled her neck.  
>"<em>Thank you, now, I think we should definitely get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted, what do you say, hero?<em>_  
><em>Oliver didn't have to say anything as he wrapped her up in his arms and they both collapsed on the couch to resume their fun and games, all in time for the boy's arrival in due course. They'd have plenty of time to talk later, but for now, all they needed was each other.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my story, let me know :)<p> 


End file.
